ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Nemo's Ocean Adventures
Nemo's Ocean Adventures is a British-American flash animated (later CGI, starting from S6-7) TV series created by Andrew Stanton for Walt Disney Television Animation for HIT Entertainment and Playhouse Disney (currently Disney Junior), which ran from 13th April, 2004 to 7th October, 2011. Repeats currently air on Disney Junior. Cast UK (S1-5) *Janet James as Nemo *Matt Berry as Marlin *Vanessa Stacey as Dory (S1-5) *Teresa Gallagher as Dory (S6-7) and Peach *Patrick Allen as Gill (S1-2) *Marc Silk as Gill and Clarence (S3-5) and Bob (S6-7) *David Holt as Bloat (S1-5) *Tom Stourton as Bloat and Chum (S6-7) *Sean Hughes as Gurgle (S1-5) *Jimmy Hibbert as Gurgle (S6-7) and Bill (S1-5) *Emma Tate as Deb and Pearl (S1-5) *Jo Wyatt as Deb (S6-7), Sheldon (S1-5), and Jimmy (S6-7) *Joe Ranft as Jacques (S1-2) *Jerome Ranft as Jacques (S3-5) *Steven Kynman as Bubbles and Ted (S1-5) *Barry Humphries as Bruce *Eric Bana as Anchor *Bruce Spence as Chum (S1-5) *John Ratzenberger as the Moonfish *Andrew Stanton as Crush and the Seagulls *Maria Darling as Squirt and Kathy (S1-5) *Kate Harbour as Kathy and Pearl (S6-7) and Jimmy (S1-5) *Geoffrey Rush as Nigel *Rob Rackstraw as Mr. Ray *Charlotte Bellamy as Sheldon (S6-7) *Ben Small as Tad *Michael Angelis as Bob *Lewis MacLeod as Ted (S6-7) *Matt Wilkinson as Bill (S6-7) *Stephen Hillenburg as Stephen *Steve Irwin as Clarence (S2 only) *John Baddeley as Harvey *Shaun Prendergast as Ethan US *Alexander Gould as Nemo (S1-4) *Jo Wyatt as Nemo (S5-7) *Albert Brooks as Marlin *Ellen DeGeneres as Dory *Williem Dafoe as Gill *Brad Garrett as Bloat *Austin Pendleton as Gurgle *Allison Janney as Peach *Vicki Lewis as Deb *Joe Ranft as Jacques (S1-2) *Jerome Ranft as Jacques (S3-5) *Stephen Root as Bubbles *Barry Humphries as Bruce *Eric Bana as Anchor *Bruce Spence as Chum *John Ratzenberger as the Moonfish *Andrew Stanton as Crush and the Seagulls *Brad Bird as Squirt (S1-4) *Teresa Gallagher as Squirt (S5-7) *Geoffrey Rush as Nigel *Bob Peterson as Mr. Ray *Grey DeLisle-Griffin as Sheldon *Ashleigh Ball as Tad *Tara Strong as Pearl *Jules de Jongh as Kathy *Glenn Wrage as Bob *Marc Silk as Ted and Clarence (S3-5) *Kerry Shale as Bill *Stephen Hillenburg as Stephen *Steve Irwin as Clarence (S2 only) Episodes S1 (2004-2005) #The Great Discovery #Say It, Don't Spray It #Dory Remembers #Nemo's On the Case! #Camping Calamity #Marlin Leads the Way #Dory's Surprise #Top Speed Nemo #Nemo's Hiccups #The Princess of Bright Ideas #Nemo's Sleepover (In the UK credits, Jo Wyatt's name is misspelled as Joey Wyatt) #Gill's Secret #Gurgle's Clean Day #Nigel's Wish #To Forget or Not to Forget #Pearl's Silly Day #Nemo and Pearl, the Clever Pair #Ghosts from the Ocean #Spectactular Nemo #Pearl's Fashion Show #Tad's Tall Tale S2 (2005-2006) #Nemo the Brave #A Special Friend for Nemo #The Three Fishketeers #Dory to the Rescue! #Pearl Gets Stuck #Time for Trouble #The Big Misunderstanding #Squirt Gets Lost #Nemo and the Moonlight #Helpers of the Ocean #Bubbly Bloat #Captain Pearl and Swashbuckler Nemo: The Legend of the Lost Treasure #Dory Rules the Ocean #The Big Shipwreck #Looking After Nemo #Stephen the Substitute Teacher #Mirror, Mirror! #A Very Spook-tacular Halloween! #Dory Gets in a Muddle #Sheldon's Silly Sea Shanties #Clarence's Adventure S3 (2006-2007) #Tad the Deputy Explorer #The Big Birthday Bash #Dory Makes a Mistake #Squirt Makes a Splash #Peach Knows Best #Surfing the Waves with Squirt #The Great Race #Gill Saves the Day #The World's Strongest Fish #Play it Safe #Dory's Bright Idea #Stephen Comes Back #Private Eye Nemo #A Mystery for Tad S4 (2007-2008) S5 (2008-2009) S6 (2009-2010) This is the first season to be animated in CGI, like in the movie. #Nemo Helps Out #Intelligent Sheldon #Dory Has Some Fun S7 (2010-2011) #Splish, Splash, Splosh! #Fun with Friends Home video releases Three VHS and ten DVD releases were made. They were both released by Disney DVD in conjunction with HIT Entertainment (formerly HIT Entertainment PLC). VHS *Welcome to the Ocean! (featuring the first 10 episodes from Series 1; 2004) *Slip, Slide, Come for the Ride! (featuring the other 10 episodes from Series 1 and a bonus episode from Bob the Builder, Lofty's Long Load; 2004) *Underwater Escapades (2005) DVD *Welcome to the Ocean! (featuring the first 10 episodes from Series 1; 2004) *Slip, Slide, Come for the Ride! (featuring the other 10 episodes from Series 1 and a bonus episode from Bob the Builder, Lofty's Long Load; 2004) *Underwater Escapades (2005) *Ocean Fun! (2005) *Nemo's Fin-Tastic Adventures (2005) *Wonderful Discoveries (2005) *Nemo's Favourite Friends (2006) *The Big Birthday Bash and Other Stories (2006) *The Many Tales of Captain Pearl and Swashbuckler Nemo (featuring a bonus episode from Thomas & Friends, Molly's Special Special; 2006) *Tad the Deputy Explorer and Other Stories (2007) *Nemo's Big Treasure Chest of Fun (featuring The Great Discovery, Say It, Don't Spray It, Camping Calamity, Dory's Surprise, Top Speed Nemo, Nemo's Hiccups, Nemo and Pearl, the Clever Pair, Spectacular Nemo, Tad's Tall Tale, The Three Fishketeers, Time for Trouble, Captain Pearl and Swashbuckler Nemo: The Legend of the Lost Treasure, Dory Rules the Ocean, The Big Shipwreck, Looking After Nemo, Mirror, Mirror!, Tad the Deputy Explorer, and The Great Race; 2012) Category:Walt Disney Television Animation Category:HiT Entertainment Category:2004 Category:Finding Nemo Category:Playhouse Disney Category:Disney Junior